Tale of two femmes
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A brief summary about the love story between Prowl and Sari. Warnings: Femme Prowl, yuri.


Title: A tale of two femmes

Universe: TFA

Par: Femme Prowl x Sari

Rating: K

Warnings: Genderbending, yuri (femmex femme), spoilers

Summary: A brief summary about the love story between Prowl and Sari. Warnings: Femme Prowl, yuri.

Last

Normal P.O.V.

"In principle, there was a young rebel femme and protoform maturing. The girl did not want to fight in the war. Protoform unfolded in the basement of a dojo, which belonged to an old master. The femme stole to survive. She had no bearing , home or family. Protoforma was alien to the whole war situation unfolded. Young was called Prowl. One day she tried to rob the dojo where this protoform matured. She was caught. The old sensei had pity on her and turned on his student. The protoform was still oblivious to it all. One day, the dojo was robbed. The master was wounded and died. The protoformwas brought together with many others . Prowl was very sad and went to a wandering life. The protoforms were delivered the lord of evil, Lord Megatron . He intended to use them to increase the extent of the kingdom of darkness . Time passed. The war is over. The decepticons were expelled. Prowl continued her wandering life. And protoform was never used. "

Present

"Prowl was found by a group of workers. Half against her will, she joined them . One day they discovered the All Spark . The decepticons reappear. It was a mad chase of Prowl, her friends and the Dark Lord . Thanks to a traitor Decepticon, Megatron entered the ship with a bomb attached to his back . The ship fell into an inhabited world. Prowl's team made the ship fell into the sea . What remains of Megatron fell to the ground . He was found by a young organic . Megatron was accompanied by protoform . After 42 years, the organic became a renowned scientist through the wreckage of Megatron . One day, he found the protoform . He touched her . She became something like a human. He told everyone who had adopted a girl. But just in case the isolated world . 8 years have passed after that . Prowl's team was still asleep . The protoform was called Sari Sumdac . She was hyperactive, disruptive, had no friends, for she lived alone. By an accident, the Prowl's team agreed . During the battle, Prowl was seriously injured. The team's doctor tried everything he could to save her. Sari managed to sneak on the ship thanks to a team member . While she was on the ship, she found the All Spark . The Supreme spark turned the card's magnetic girl in a key. Sari discovered that the key she had powers and could heal Prowl . The femme was saved. Formed a bond strong between Sari and the autobots . Over time, Megatron and the Decepticons again, the All Spark was destroyed, leaving only the key to Sari, until all pieces were assembled . Prowl and Sari became friends . The ninja taught self - defense for girl . It was found that Sari was with a mixture of human autobot . The girl used the key itself and became a femme tecnorgânic . Power key was lost. The Decepticons could only be defeated when the pieces were assembled by Prowl and her friend Jazz . But there was still a wreck . So Prowl used her spark to complete the All Spark . Sari wept because she had fallen in love with Prowl and was willing to fight for femme. Girl's Tears were many. Suddenly, they began to shine and covered up the Prowl . The ninja back to life. Now, it became clear that there was a missing piece of the All Spark . This piece was the Sari. Prowl was very grateful for the little femme . The girl said hher feelings for ninjabot . Prowl said "yes" to the girl. They and crew returned to Cybertron with the prisoners . Were hailed as heroes . Eternal glory and happiness for two femmes. They are finally together. "

Future

"Sari is now totally autobot . She is married to Prow l. They still do not have sparklings . Both are agents of the Elite Guard . They are very happy. Prowl finished teaching the Circuit-Su to Sari. They live in the neighborhood ninjabot and tookProwl's master of the dojo. The girls sleep together and tangled . Prowl is the feeder and that Sari is the animation of the femme. Many admire how they can be a couple so cute. The contrast between the black of Prowl and yellow of Sari is magnificent . Soon, they plan a pregnancy. Sari will be the first to have children. Then the Prowl. True, they are like the sun and moon, different, but complementary. They became more than a couple, but a symbiosis. "

Two femmes,

A spark,

Prowl

And

Sari,

Together forever.

Author's note: Sorry to fanfic yuri. I love this couple!


End file.
